A photosensitive resin composition may be used to form a pattern by forming a coat by applying the photosensitive resin composition on a substrate, performing exposure on a predetermined portion of the coat by using a photomask by light irradiation, and removing a non-exposure portion by developing. Since a photosensitive resin composition may be polymerized and cured by irradiating light, the photosensitive resin composition is used for photocurable ink, a photosensitive printed board, various photoresists, a color filter photoresist for LCD, a photoresist for resin black matrixes, or a transparent photosensitive material.
A photosensitive resin composition generally includes a binder resin, a polymerizable compound having an ethylene unsaturated bond, a photopolymerization initiator, and a solvent.
In a photosensitive resin composition, a binder resin enables coating by providing adhesive strength to a substrate, enables formation of fine patterns by being dissolved in an alkali developing solution, and prevents the pattern from being broken during a post-treatment process by providing strength to the obtained pattern. Further, the binder resin largely affects heat resistance and chemical resistance.